A livestock pen for holding livestock is previously known to the art from SE patent 9604750-1 (508 770). This livestock pen is equipped with an intermittent endless belt in the pen's longitudinal direction. The belt supports all the weight of the animals and serves as the floor of the pen. Here, the floor is ‘replaced’ at regular intervals. Dung is then removed from the belt at its outlet end at the same time as dung-free belt is advanced from the belt's inlet end. As the said document teaches, a belt cleaner can be arranged at the outlet end of the belt and a dredger arranged at the belt's inlet end. Dung is transported from the belt, through a horizontal gap between the end of the belt at the end of the pen, down onto a slippery surface from which compressed air forces the dung into a fertiliser channel. This gap is wide enough to admit the leg of an animal, thereby preventing the animal from injuring itself by stepping beyond the end of the belt when the belt is in motion. However, the design is relatively complex and, accordingly, expensive. Nor is it tailored to animals with thick legs, as such legs could get jammed in the gap.